Friends forever
by Theblackangels
Summary: Discontinued- sesshomaru and kagome have been through a lot together. they are best friends. but kagome likes inuyasha who likes kikyo and sesshomaru likes kagome. when sesshomaru has to leave kagome he leaves for over 3 years. wait will happen?
1. Dates

Dates

by:Theblackangels

Sesshomaru took the books out of his locker. 'how am i going to tell kagome this?' he asked himself.

He sighed. It was another day like any other. One problem... He was going to leave,and never come back. He strolled down the hall ignoring the looks girls gave him as he passed.

'One thing I wont miss is the females who try to stalk me' he thought. Where ever he went girls were there. Sure he knew he was good looking. But really. Did girls have to follow him? Almost every where he went a girl was stalking him. The only safe place was the bathroom.

' ill have to leave soon... but the school year is almost over anyway. but... what will i tell kagome?' he shook his head. ' i know it wont matter anyway. She loves inuyasha she wont miss me one bit' and took a seat next to miroku at the lunch table.

kagome was talking to Sango.they were having a conversation about ,What they were going to do Saturday night. Sango had a date with miroku.

"but doesn't he grab ur butt? "kagome asked.

"Yeah. But he was bothering me soo much. I just had to say yes. to get him

to stop" Sango said rubbing her fore head.

kagome smiled. "or is it that u actually like him?"

Sango blushed. "it's a pity date."

"really? Kagome asked sweetly.

" ok stop that! " sango practically yelled. She hated it when kagome acted innocent.

Sesshomaru looked at miroku . Who continued to stare at him.

" are you trying to beat me at a staring contest or something? " sesshomaru said raising a eyebrow.

Miroku shook his head. " no. I just wanted some advice."

Sesshomaru looked at him like he was crazy. "im not gonna tell you how to grab a girlz butt with out her caring" he stated returning to his book.

"its not that" miroku said.

Instantly sesshomaru put the book down, Looking somewhat concerned.

"are you ok?" he asked looking him in the eye.

" yes." He looked away when saying this.

"I know your lying miroku." Sesshomaru said looking at him.

" well. U see. I asked Sango on a date… and she… she said… yes."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Im happy for u. u finally ot that date u wanted with ur dream girl."

" but…" miroku looked away.

"i… I don't know … how to talk to her. I thought… u and kagome could come… and… make it a…." he swallowed "a double date…" he closed his eyes, and waited for the yell. After a few moments he knew sesshomaru was ok with it.

"ill ask kagome" was miroku's only answer as sesshomaru left the table and searched for Kagome.

"I don't know Sango. I have to ask sesshomaru first." Kagome said heading down the hall.

"come'on Kagome! I don't want to be alone with miroku! He might try to make a 'move'." Sango said with a shiver

"I know that. But why sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"cause I trust him. And u like him." Sango joked.

Kagome hit sango on the arm.

"DO NOT!"

Sango hit her as well. "u know that hurt!"

"u started it," Kagome said before she bumped into who she was intentionally looking for.

"oof" kagome said as she almost fell. But luckily sesshomaru caught her.

Sesshomaru helped her back to her feet as she blushed.

" are you ok?" sesshomaru asked.

"yeah. Fine. No problem. Hey sesshomaru… I have.. a question… to …" kagome swallowed. 'who knew it was this hard to ask a guy out?' kagome thought.

"continue" sesshomaru said.

" uh… yea… would… u like… to… go….on… a…. (says really quickly) adoubledatewithmesangoandmiroku?"

(a double date with me sango and miroku?)

Sesshomaru blinked a few times. Obviously confused. " could you repeat that?" he asked.

"I said…" kagome coughed. " would u like to go on a date with me, Sango and miroku. We will make it a group date' kagome tried her hardest to smile.

Sesshomaru looked at her with his eye brow raised. But nodded. "uh.. ok."

'perfect. I didn't even have to ask her.' Sesshomaru thought with a mental smirk.

" ok! See u at kagome's house at 8 tomorrow!" Sango said waving good bye to sesshomaru as he walked away from them.

As soon as sesshomaru was out of sight kagome

Leaned on a locker. ' whew. Who knew that would take so much energy?.' Sango laughed and kagome glared at Sango.

" why did u tell him to meet at my house?!"

Sango kept giggling.

" u act like ur one of sesshomaru's fans!"

Sango said tying not to giggle. But failing horribly

Kagome hit Sango on the arm.

"hey! I was doing this for u! u should be thanking me! Not accusing me!"

Sango laughed. "ok kagome. I'm sorry. "

Kagome huffed and walked to the cafeteria.

Sango's phone beeped.. She had a text message.

' did kagome agree?'

Sango typed

'yep. Tomorrow. We hook sesshomaru and kagome up!'

' tomorrow it is my sweet sango.'

TBA


	2. Chapter 2

Dates Part II

By:Theblackangels

note- I do not own, nor will I ever own inuyasha. Or even the Characters. So enjoy the story because i have nothing better to do.

THAT NIGHT...

Sesshomaru banged his head on the table. 

'why did I agree to go? stupid, stupid , stupid! '

'idiot! Get up and get ready! Do u want to see you like this? Get a grip!'

His ego shouted.(ego-devilish side, super ego- ur mind)

He sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, his ego was right.

'if ur listening to him ur crazier than him!' his id (id -angelic side) said.

He sighed, 'here comes the head ache' he thought as he massaged his temples. 

'what the hell! Don't listen to him!' (if u cant see the colors this is the ego)

' shut up! I'm right! And u know it!' (id)

'no ur not! Ur a sissy!'(ego)

'and ur a jerk'(id)

'better to be that then a sissy!'(ego)

'shut up! U know what! U decide !'(id) he said to sesshomaru

'BOTH OF U SHUT THE HELL UP!' sesshomaru yelled in his mind. 

He walked to his wardrobe and looked around for something to wear. unfrotunetly, the clothes that he liked, were at the cleaners. he had to wear the clothes HIS MOM brought!

he sighed, 'im so screwed'

he said as he picked out a random outfit, and went into the bathroom.

Kagome's house

'ahh! i hate NOTHING to wear!' she thought rushing back and forth between her closet and dresser.

Sango watched with a sly grin.

Kagome stopped and looked at Sango. "i think ur actually ENJOYING my pain" she said with a glare. (she learned it from sessh!)

Sango smiled. "maayybe" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"YOU COULD AT LEAST HELP ME SANGO!" kagome yelled.

Sango got off the bed and went into her closet. A few seconds later clothes were flying across the room. (thanks to Sango)

Kagome ducked , side stepped and ran to dodge the flying clothes.

(who thought clothes could be soooo DANGEROUS!)

Sango turned around and Threw her choice to Kagome.

Kagome squealed as it came towards her. As if was going to hit her like before .Sango rolled her eyes and walked to Kagome's table. she had brought clothes earlier and was waiting to try them on. She grabbed the bag, walked to the bath room and closed the door behind her.

Kagome looked at the clothes. 

A white spaghetti strap ,a mid thigh length black skirt. She smiled.

'this was the out fit sesshomaru brought me when we were about 10.' She smiled at the memory.

flash back

_Sesshomaru hid the present behind his back. Today was Kagome's birthday and he had her present._

_He knocked at kagome's door. Kagome came out in a pink dress that about mid thigh. "hi Sesshomaru!" she said smiling._

"_uh…. Hi kagome. Happy birthday…"_

"_Wow sesshomaru. You actually remembered! Unlike some people who didn't show up." Kagome said in a pouty way._

_Sesshomaru smirked and handed her the present." my mom brought it, I ………...I just picked it out." _

_Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him in the house._

_"come 'on sesshomaru! Join the party!" she said as she closed the door._

_Sesshomaru looked somewhat scared.. _

_"uh... I..." he had a lost for words._

_"Come on! Please!" she said with the puppy dog eyes._

_Sesshomaru sighed._

"_I guess it wouldn't hurt"_

_Kagome put her hands together._

"_that's the spirit!" she got behind him and __**pushed**__ him to a table._

_On the table sat , Sango, Miroku, Souta ,Sesshomaru sighed.,And kikyo. Who was __**forced to come**__, and was buzy filling her nails._

_Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He considered taking the seat next to Miroku & Sango.not such a good idea. So he sat next to Ayame, which left a empty seat next to him._

_Kagome went to sit down but kikyo beat her to it.Kikyo slid over from her seat and sat next to sesshomaru. Sesshomaru put his head in his hands. _

_Kagome got angry so she kicked kikyo's chair ._

_kikyo got up and pushed kagome to the ground._

_And thats when the WAR began._

_Kagome scratched kikyo. Kikyo hit Kagome, Sango almost fell out of her chair. Miroku was cheering for Kagome. Ayame looked dumbfounded. And sesshomaru was getting out of his chair and pulling them apart. he accidently pulled to hard and kagome and him fell backwards._

_Kagome landed on his chest and sesshomaru was on the ground with his arms around kagome._

_Sango gasped, as kikyo tripped backwards and hit her head on the leg of the table which held the cake._

_Sesshomaru and Kagome got up just as the leg of the table bended. Which caused the cake to slide and fall __**RIGHT ON KIKYO'S HEAD!**_

_Sesshomaru laughed, as well as everybody else. Except kikyo. well, kikyo doesnt really count as a person, so yeah, everybody laughed. But o one wanted any cake after it was on kikyo's evil head._

_(tba- laughs evilly)_

_END FLASH BACK_

Kagome laughed and smiled at the clothes in her hands.

'ah. Good times, Good times'

Sango came out of the bathroom and stared at her.

"are u going to try it on or look at it all day?"

She asked. 

Kagome laughed, "all right! Im going, im going" She said as she was pushed into the bathroom.

Sango closed the door,"hurry up! The guyz will be here any minute!"

kagome quickly dressed put on some mascara, no lipstick , lip gloss, no blush, and some lotion. (people don't ask y. My friends do that. they say it makes them look good. but I think it just makes them smell good so they'll attract boys.)

Miroku picked out a bunch of clothes.

'wat to wear, wat to wear?'

He picked out black pants and a purple shirt that said:'im drawn to u'

"perfect" he said getting it on and grabbing a black jacket, when the phone rang.

"hello?" he asked

"oh, mirkou, it's a good thing u didn't leave yet" said the deep voice at the other end of the line.

"wat is it sesshomaru?"

"i was... just... " Sesshomaru began..

"u nervous about the date?" Miroku asked calmly

"no! i just wondering, if we should walk there."sesshomaru answered.

"well. i dont own a car, or have a licence. u?"

"i ment take the bus" sesshomaru said coldly.

Note- middle school

sessh is 13 (oldest 8th grader)

Kag-12 (2nd oldest)

Sango-12 (3rd oldest)

miroku-12 (5th oldest)

inu-12 (4th oldest)

kikyo- 12 (8th )

Ayame 12 (6th oldest)

koga-12 (7th oldest)

hojo-12 (10th)

naraku-12 (9th)

kagura-12 (11th)

kanna-11 (youngest 8th grader)

elementry school

souta-8

kohaku-9

rin-9

Shippo-8

reason- i put the gang in middle school cuase most of the time they are in highschoo. but this is diffrent. they are all in 8th grade. although sessh is the oldest by 1 year. he didnt get held back. i wanted their time in highschool to be a bit sesshyXkags,& at the same time InuXkags.

ill put the chapter in which he leaves soon.

A/n- im stopping this chapter 4 now. I have ideas. But if any one would like to suggest anything. Im all ears.

sessh- idiot

tba- pouts-

Kags-……..

Inu-chops down tree-

Tba-hits inu 4 no reason-

Sessh- …….. uh……… bye?

TBA


	3. Scary movies & stalkers part 1

Scary movies & stalkers part 1

Tba-smile thanks 4 the reviews everyone.

sessh- and i thought she wouldnt get any.

TBA-yep! i got some!

sessh- oh yeah. count them.

TBA- uh... u know im bad at math!

sessh- chh..stupid nigen. (human woman)

tba- u know just 4 that ill make sure u get a few stalkers!

sessh- puts hand over -tba's mouth dont give it away!

tba-grrrrrr-kicks sessh's shin- BAKA! (idiot)

sessh- ur in for it. chases after tba

tba- runs off ENJOY WHILE I RUN 4 MY LIFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Disclamer-

i dont own any inuyasha. nor do i own thw song: BAD BOYFRIEND

'Ding dong'

Sango shot up and ran to the door while kagome was trying to call miroku.

(heh, heh. wasted effort)

"uh... oh... hi ...MIROKU" sango said with a half smile.

Miroku reached behind him and pulled out...A BUNDLE OF FLOWERS! ROSES AND PEONYS.

(the peony's my favirote. it is beautiful. & the rose symbolizes love)

(tba- how sweet.) (sessh- u hate sweet)

(tba- SHUT UP!)

sango gasped and looked at him. 'did he really do this?... for me?' she blushed and took the flowers.

"k... kagome. will be down soon... where's sesshomaru?" sango said still surprised.

"he's comming." miroku said walking in the living room and taking a seat.

Sango shook her head twice, to make sure she wasnt dreaming. And closed the door, then sat on the couch next to miroku.

"DAMN IT! "sesshomaru yelled .

"THAT BASTARD HANGED UP ON ME! "

flash back

"hey sesshomaru?"

"nani?"(what?)

"do u think sango will like roses? or peonys?"he asked.

"I DONT KNOW! WHO DO U THINK I AM!

The love doctor!"

"i thought that was doctor Phil." miroku said sarcastically.

(for the record i never in my life had watched that show)

"UR LUCKY U HAVE HEALTH INSURENCE"

sesshomaru said threatingly. "or u would be in the hospital by now, for saying,"

Miroku gasped and hung up.

end flash back

Sesshomau growled at the thought , grabbed his jacket

and walked out the door. (YEAH HE LOCKED IT!I)

Kagome was running back and forth.

'oh god! im sooo nervous! why am i feeling this! why am i so nervous!. why do i feel like im gonna die? 

CALM DOWN KAGOME YOU CAN DO IT! ... oh god its NOT working!. I STINK AT LYING! EVEN TO MYSELF!'

"DING DONG" (hint- not miroku! -)

"OH NO! HE'S HERE!"

down stairs-

"OH NO! HE'S HERE!"

was heard.

Sango sighed. "miroku, could u get the door? I think kagome's having a PANIC ATTACK"

Miroku laughed and got up off the couch.

Sango ran up stairs and when she reached it, the door flung open and sango was dragged in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome's room-

"Nervous much?" Sango said folding her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow. (OH MY GOD! THE EYEBROW LIFT IS CONTAGIOUS!)

"NO! I just... was wondering when he was going to be here. That's all." kagome said somewhat smiling.

'Nice one kagome. ur great at lying!' she thought to herself.

"kagome. no offence , but u stink at lying."

Kagome sighed. 'better to try and fail. then not to try at all right?' she thought.

"SESSHOMARU'S HERE! LETS GO LADIES!"

miroku shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Sango got angry and took her shoe. she opened the door and threw it at miroku's head.

it hit his head and he fell down.

(TBA- YAY! THIRTY POINTS!)

she humped and slammed the door.

-down stairs-

sesshomaru had left the living room to get some water. and when he came back he saw a shoe coming at his perverted friend. As it hit him he sighed .

'i leave for 10 seconds and this is wat happens' he thought staring at his unconsis friend. he strolled over and picked up sango's boot. (yeah. boots hurt if u throw them at some one. giggle or if u kick them. i learned from experience)

(sessh- u got kicked?)

(tba- no! i was the one who kicked them. mostly boyz who made fun of me)

he made his way up the stairs without stepping on miroku. he heard music, one of kagome's favorite songs. BAD BOYFRIEND.

He personally liked the song. It sorta described him. (or so HE SAYS.) he decided to wait till the song was almost over to come in, and listen to kagome's singing..

kagome's room

kagome had put on the radio. she was singing along to the song. she liked the bad boyz, which is why she liked the song. 

(some girlz are into bad boyz, so its a hot tip for u guyz. smirk)

I've got a fever

Come check it and see

There's something burning and rolling in me

We may not last but we'll have fun till it ends

C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend

kagome remembered all her other boyfriends. always ignoring her friends. And bad talking sesshomaru. saying she was secretly seeing him and just toying with them.

-I wanna hear you call out my name

I wanna see you burn up in flames

Keep you on ice so I can show all my friends

C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend-

'i would like a bad boyfriend. it would be a change'

kagome thought as she sang.

-My fever's rising you ran into luck

Say what sugar

You wanna get what?

I'm wanna give you one hundred and ten

C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend-

Sango smiled, 'kagome loves this song.' and sighed,'if only she would realize sesshomaru would be a GOOD, BAD BOYFRIEND' .

(does that make sense? i had to read it like 3 times to understand that)

(sessh- smirk i may be BAD but at least im GOOD at it.)

-It's wild the way you tease me

It's wild the way you free me

It's wild the way you reach me

Wrapped me up in your wire from the start-

----other side of the door----

sesshomaru knew what was coming next.

he slowly turned the door handle .

-kaggy's room-

Kagome was to absorbed in the music to realize the squeaking of the door handle. (sesshomaru did that on propose.)

You've got the women waiting in line

I'm not asking you to make up your mind

But I can make you happy at least now and then

I've got something special for my bad boyfriend

Kagome totally forgot sango was in the room.

Sango had excused herself into her bathroom (which is in her room by the way. i forgot 2 mention that)

If you can't love me honey go on just pretend

I've saved something special for the very end

If you can't love me honey go on just pretend

The door flung open and sesshomaru stepped in.

Kagome turned around and smiled at sesshomaru.

"C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend..."

**TBA**


	4. Scary movies& stalkers part2

Scary movies & stalkers part 2

don't own , blah,blah,blah, blabbaty ,blah.

sessh- and here I thought u were just stupid.

tba- hits sessh in the arm ur just mad cause I beat u.

sessh- at what? being annoying? that's ur specialty

tba- don't make me use this! holds out remote with skull on it

sessh- cringes I... im... s... sorry?

tba- oh well. close enough.. on with the story.

chapter summary-

kagome,sango,miroku,and sessh decide on a movie they wanna see. They meet some _friends_ there. But,if all this wasn't enough. Just wait till next chapter.

* * *

'wow. he looks soo...' kagome mentally slapped herself. 'no! bad kagome! ur not supposed to be thinking about how hot sesshomaru looks! ah!! I cant believe **I** said that!' she yelled in her mind. but then she looked at his clothes. black pants with red straps and stitching and chains hang out from the sides. a black t-shirt that had red lettering on it, the letters appearing to have been traced in dripping blood. 'im in charge'

(ok. I got the idea from a story , on media . its called She Who the Prophecy Foretold. I just got the idea for the shirt & pants. though the words were my friend's)

sesshomaru smirked. 'now, what could she be thinking?' he asked mentally as he checked her out fit.

' hm...A white spaghetti strap ,a mid thigh length black skirt..' he smiled. ' the same present i gave her.' he let out a chuckle remembering the memory. he smirked. 'ahh... good times..'

Kagome quickly got her jacket (which was black and shot sleeved. its summer there.) and smiled at sesshomaru. "sesshomaru..." she said in a sing song voice.

...nothing...

"sesshomaru?" she tried again..

... Again... nothing...

"SESSHOMARU!" She yelled

sesshomaru would have jumped. However, being that he is sesshomaru. He just shivered slightly at the sound.

"Yes... kagome?" he asked slightly scared she would yell again.

"Let's go!" she said as she got a hold of sesshomaru's hand and practically dragged him downstairs.

* * *

slap

miroku lay on the ground.

Sango's face was as red as a tomato. 'Stupid Perverted monk! How dare he make a move on me when I was making him tea!'

TWO MINUTES AGO (aka... flash back)

Sango snuck out of the bathroom while Sesshomaru & Kagome were distracted.

She slowly went around towards the door, hopping Sesshomaru wouldn't notice.

No suck luck.

Sesshomaru spotted her out of the corner of his eye. Silently questioning why she was attempting to sneak past him. However, he returned his gaze back to Kagome.

Sango mentally sighed. 'That was close' she thought.

as she stepped out the door not making a sound.

(Tba-she would have made a good spy.)

(Sessh- im a demon in this story. but that wont come in till later. even so... keep that in mind.)

(Tba-rubs back of head in embarrassment uh... _Gomen Nasai_ I forgot to put that.)

She climbed down the stairs and stepped over miroku's 'unconsis body'.

When she made her way to the doorway of the kitchen, Miroku _woke up._

"ah. Sango, my darling that's some aim u have." Sango sighed.' I hit him, and he deserved it... but I am feeling a little guilty, why?' she turned to miroku with a smile.

"would u like some tea?" she asked.

Miroku got up off the floor and walked a few steps toward her.

"i would love anything u make me **my** _koi_." (Kagome- koi means lover or love.)

sango sighed but went in the kitchen to make miroku some tea.

-end flashback-

(TBA-surprising of wat can happen in 2 minutes eh??)

(kag- shrugs I guess all of ya'll know what happens next.)(both- SLAP)

Sango turned around as she heard the sound of sesshomaru and Kagome walking down the stairs.

Sango saw that sesshomaru was blushing a bit. Sango smiled and stared at Kagome, and gave her the 'what have u been doing?' look.

Kagome blushed as Sango stared at her and sesshomaru. Realizing she was still holding his hand.

just... a little to late.

"KAGOME!! - "Sango all but shouted.

Sesshomaru's hand quickly got out of Kagome's hold to his ears, as his eyes clenched at the sound. he was trying to block out Sango's yell.

'why do all women scream? cant they just say what they mean?' he thought as he plugged his ears.

(tba- yay! it rhymed!) (Kags- u only rhyme when your nervous) (tba-poutsthat's besides the point)

Kagome _had to_run into sesshomaru and grasp her hands and burry her face into sesshomaru's clothing to stop the ringing in her ears.

"SANGO! STOP YELLING! I THINK IM GOING DEAF!" Kagome yelled back her words muffled as she buried her face deeper into Sesshomaru's clothing..

Sesshomaru could not tell who he was going to yell first, Sango for damaging his ears. Or Kagome for screaming right in front of him.

'HELL! The girls are right in front of each other! Why are they yelling!' he thought angrily.

...

He opened his eyes and saw that Sango was staring at him...

But…Why?

Miroku got up off the ground and looked at his friend who was still dazed.

he turned to Sango who had a smile on her face yet it seemed as if she had done something evil.

he looked at Kagome and found that she was holding on to Sesshomaru for dear life.

miroku was about to say something when Kagome's face turned to them.

She inhaled and exhaled.

"Man!! I can't breathe!"

Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"if u hold on any tighter, i will **not** be breathing." his left hand had returned to his side, while he pointed at the death grip she had around his waist with his right hand..

Kagome blushed as she released him.

"im... sorry... Sesshomaru.. its just that... when ... I don't like it when people yell"

'at least **u**don't have demon hearing' Sesshomaru thought. ' lucky _you_.'

Miroku walked over to Kagome.

"if you two are ready. we should leave to go to the theater now"

Sesshomaru had to hold back a growl. Some one was watching them. He could feel their presence, their aura... However, he could not quite tell who it was.

'If only I were in my demonic form. if only I could take away the concealment spell...'

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's face. it was filled with anger and uncertainty,... but why?.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome.

(kagome's full height right now is up to his chest.)

"let us go." Sesshomaru said moving away from Kagome and towards the door. he grabbed his jacket and opened the door for Sango and Kagome.

Sango smiled at sesshomaru's gesture.

"U know Miroku. u could learn a thing or two from Sesshomaru." she said as she grabbed her jacket as well and walked through the door.

Kagome giggled when Sango made that remark.

"yea, Miroku. Lessons #1- do not grab girl's asses. Or they will beat u to a pulp." she grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and headed out.

"or he could learn a thing from me" Miroku mumbled as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

-theater-

"ok guyz!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"what movie do u guyz want to see?"

"hm...how about... pirates of the Caribbean" Sango suggested.

"no way. we should see -" Miroku started.

Sesshomaru hit Miroku upside the head.

"no one wants to see a perverted movie" he stated..

"come on. lets go see I think I love my wife" Miroku suggested.

(tba- ugh! I hated that! my cousin dragged me there to see it! shiver it was funny. but perverted.)

"what do u want to see Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked her 'date'.

"hm... how about... scary movie 4?" he suggested. knowing the movie wasn't as scary as it sounded. and it was funny.

"uh... well... Sango... Miroku... do u guyz want to see it?"

"uh... well... ok." Sango said a bit-surprised Sesshomaru was suggesting a scary movie.

"Sure!" Miroku said. 'Perfect! A scary movie, why didn't I think of that? Maybe I can learn a thing from Sesshomaru. but that doesn't mean I have to obey lesson #1' he thought. 'She'll be scared and hug me tight. ahh. Sesshomaru, your so smart!'

Kagome nodded. "Ok. Scary movie four it is!" she got in line with Sesshomaru behind her, followed by Miroku and Sango. Sango was behind Miroku, knowing he would grab her ass if she was in front of him.

* * *

Kagome finally had the tickets from about 20 minutes of waiting. Then kagome's leg had fell asleep as they were walking in the theater.' _perfect_.' she thought angrily.

As she saw her least favorite people coming towards her.

'kagura ,kaguya ,tubaki ,kanna, oh and lets not forget the whore and queen of whores kikyo! Oh and the rest of sesshomaru's

_fan-club.' _She thought darkly.

Sesshomaru looked at kagome, and returned his gaze forwards.

'oh kami, no! my fan-club's here. And worst of all.. I smell inuyasha, and the wolf. As well, as the human boy that hurt her,

when she broke up with him.' He mentally growled. 'he shall pay. He will not get away from me this time' he thought as he cracked his knuckles. _'not this time' _

said people came over.

"hey sesshomaru…" kikyo said trying to flirt.

Sesshomaru almost groaned at her attempt.

Kagome was about to scream.

'WAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING! IM GOING TO RIP HER HEAD OFF! HOW COULD SHE SPOIL OUR GROUP DATE!' she stomped over to kikyo who was now holding on to sesshomaru's arm. While kagura held on to sesshomaru's other arm. Kanna stood and watched kagome, while kaguya held on to sesshomaru's waist from the back. And tubaki held on to his waist from the front.

_In other words, he was trapped._

Kagome sighed and turned around only to be met with koga, hojo and naraku,and inuyasha.

Koga held her hands in his as she blushed.

" hello kagome. Its always nice to see you" he said as he flashed a smile.

"the feeling's neutral koga" kagome said slightly blushing.

Miroku smacked himself on the forehead.

'HOW WILL WE GET THEM TOGETHER NOW?'

When miroku looked at Sango, It seemed as if she was thinking the same thing.

Sesshomaru was struggling to get away from his _fans_. 'why cant they just go 2 hell?!'

He turned to see kagome being surrounded by koga,Naraku,Hojo,and inuyasha.

'inuyasha!' his beast growled.'teach that hanyou to not mess with **our** _girl_!'

Sesshomaru shook kagura and kikyo off. Then he had to remove both, tubaki, and kaguya from his person.

He stomped over to kagome and pulled her body close to his.

Kagome turned a light shade of pink.

Sesshomaru practically growled when hojo came closer.

"come on kagome. Lets go see the movie." He pulled her along by the hand. While ,kagome was trying her hardest not to blush.

'this is gonna be _some _date.'

A/N-

Srry people. I wanted to make this chapter longer. But I decided I didn't wanna risk it. I finished this chapter 5days ago. But my computer crashed b4 I could put it up.

Ee to…….. gomen nasai. Please, Aisumimasen

um…………..im really sorry.Please forgive me)

**TBA**

ps... this is more than 1,000 words,and its a total of 10pages! its a total of 1,936 words or letters..i cant even tell. but hey, i **stink **at math.


	5. Scary movies & stalkers part3

Movie &stalkers pt 3

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed, he sat down in the middle with Kagome to his left.

She was about to sit down when Kikyo slid in the seat, with a smile. She completely ignored Kagome, not even apologizing to her. And then the terror came.

Girls came out of no where to sit as close as they could possibly get.

Kagome had the expression 'WHAT THE FUCK!' on her face.

He actually liked this side of Kagome. She was demanding and in-charge. But this time, he had to step in before it got bloody.

As soon as she looked like she was about to kill Kikyo, Kagura, and Kaguya, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down.

he sat her in between his legs. (yes awkward position)

"Happy now?" Sesshomaru asked whispering into her ear.

Kagome blushed. "Uh... yeah..." she turned her attention back to the screen

And saw that the movie hadn't even began, it was still on those commercial things.

(I hate that. I have to wait like 20 damn minutes.)

Sesshomaru sighed. 'Now, to figure out where Sango and-'

'SLAP' "PERVERT!!" Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself.

'i will never leave them alone again.' he thought as he shook his head and looked in the direction the sound came from.

Sango was standing up with a glare that promised death. And Miroku was rubbing, his right cheek that had a red hand print on it. And he had a smile on his face.

(Tba-shakes head and sighs-poor Miroku ... he'll never learn)

Sesshomaru turned back around and concentrated on his next move.

'now,... how am i going to get out of here?'

Kagome looked at him that moment and smiled.

'Yes...' he thought darkly. (Mostly my thing, eh?)

'I should be worried... but... i am not..' he thought.

He put his face next to her as he whispered in her ear.

"I need to get out of here. want to help me?" he asked ,his voice deeper than usual.

Kagome nodded. 'Now... to find out how-'her train of thought lost as Sesshomaru lifted Kagome up and practically threw her over his shoulder as he ran out.

Ten seconds later... a mob came after them...

* * *

"OH MY GOD!!" Sango practically yelled as the mob cleared out and she was left with miroku in a...

**Almost** empty theater...

'THEY DITCHED ME! THEY FUCKIN DITCHED _ME!!'_ Sango screamed mentally.

Her two best friends, in THE WORLD, had just left her alone... with a perverted monk.

'Honestly, those two lack any common sense.' she thought as she tried to ignore Miroku.

* * *

"Are (pant)they still pant following us?(pant) "kagome asked as they continued running.

Sesshomaru risked a chance and looked over his shoulder.He turned back to Kagome. "yes! NOW RUN FASTER!!"

They both ran until the came to the hallway.

(u know... those which have bathrooms on the sides)

"i have an idea!" Kagome said as she dragged him down the hallway.

the first thing on his mind was.. 'Uh-oh'

* * *

Sango was standing over a unconsis perv...er... miroku..

"I am going to find them and tear them apart!" Sango mumbled as she dragged Miroku out of the theater.

"Sango.." Miroku made out before he (cough)(cough) hit the door..

Sango smiled. 'Well... Now that I don't have to worry about him...' she turned down the hallway.

_'Its time to find those two 'love birds''._

in another hallway...

"where did that bastard go!?" Inuyasha muttered as he walked er...

more like stomped down the hall way.

* * *

Kagome dragged Sesshomaru into the bathroom.

(u know. those that don't have signs on them. and either gender can use them.)

Sesshomaru pushed the door back when the fan girls tried to get in.

Kagome quickly locked it and shouted. "HAVE U PEOPLE **EVER HEARD **OF PRIVACY??"

Sesshomaru chuckled when she leaned against the door and allowed her to slip.

he sat down besides her. "i have an idea. And they wont recognize us... but u have to do what I say." Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru got up off the ground and held out his hand to help Kagome up.

Kagome smiled and took his hand, pushing her off the ground, and standing up.

He spun her so she was facing the locked door. "don't look" he told her.

Kagome crossed her hands over her chest.

"MEANIE! **u** cant tell **me **wat to do." she said in a pouty voice.

"ah. now, my _dear_. u did agree, to do wat i said." he said seductively , and I caused her to feel

A shiver run down her spine.(not the bad way either..)

'Did he just say,……………'**MY **dear?' '. she shook her head. 'Boys say a lot of things.'…….. Wait a sec… wasn't he just flirting with her.??' she shook her head again. There was obviously something wrong with her. 'must have been being thrown over his shoulder like im some kind of doll..' She thought.

"Fine! But u better not be doing anything!" she said.'

He smirked. he closed his eyes and concentrated. he released some of his youkai.

Enough, to use his powers though they would be weaker. but not enough to change his appearance.

"Keep your eyes closed." he ordered.

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru spotted the window near the upper right corner.

Then, he positioned himself right under it.

he summoned his youkai cloud, so he could reach the window.

he looked out the window and spotted his bag behind a tree.

'now. how am i going to get it?' he wondered.

he released some more of his youkai and used it to form his moko moko-sama.

he looked around, no one was around, so he let his moko moko-sama get the bag.

once her got it. He dispersed his youkai cloud Then, he sealed his youkai away, his moko moko-sama disappeared.

He stood infront of the mirror. and after a few moments, he turned around to face her.

"You can turn around now Kagome"

* * *

'Hmm. This feels weird. I feel something. and its behind me. It doesn't feel

Like anything I have felt before.' Kagome wondered.

'it feels so silky, its strong. I know I am a miko, but... did grandpa tell the truth..

When he told me that demons existed in this world?... it doesn't feel human. But... Sesshomaru is behind me. And he **IS** human'. She thought.

"You can turn around now Kagome."

she almost fainted at what she saw..

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

Tba- sorry it's short. i got a lot of homework. And god I just wanna kill some of my teachers.

Sessh- u always wanna kill something.

Tba-...yeah... but I was kidding those times.

Inu- whatever.

Sango-they **ditched** me?!

Tba-... shrugs- who cares.

Miroku-where did all the pretty ladies go?

Sango-slaps Miroku-HENTAI!

Tba-bops Miroku on the head- perv

Kagome-throws rock at Miroku-pervert.

tba- hey anybody wanna guess what kags saw that made her _almost_ faint?

kags- watch gonna do when someone figure it out?

sessh- who knows wat goes on in that dark twisted mind of her's?

tba- hey! i resent that! i can go to my happy place!

sessh- let me guess... a cemetary?

tba-.. oh ha ha. very funny. you know im not as bad as u think

kags-im sure you happy place doesnt include blood

tba-... wat made u guyz think it does?

sessh- black angel. death.

tba-sigh- oh well. if anybody can guess wat kaggy saw. ill... um... ill give you 2 or 3 more chapters in advance. im one of the stories that you choose that are mine.

sessh-might make her go over time... but it will be worth it. mostly cause none of you are gonna know.

kags- im sure one of them will

inu-keh. they got no chance

miroku- they are right. they have no chance

tba-smile- then i guess i should relax.-giggle- but really. you people should be surprised,when i tell u.

sessh- im scared already

kags-well.we'll update, and you guyz try ur best to guess k'ay?

inu- i bet one's gonna be a lame guess.

tba-...shut up inu. ur making them feel bad.

inu-keh. who cares.

tba-punches inu on the arm- ignore him. im sure one of you guyz will get it. well. this a/n has gone on longer than need be. Caio.

DEATH


End file.
